The existing solar laminated assemblies are mainly mounted and protected by an aluminum frame fixed and sealed by the silicone sealant or double faced foam adhesive tapes. The existing solar assemblies are formed by laminating a structure of multi-layers, and therefore, the material of protective layer for the assemblies are needed to have superior moisture-vapor transmission retardant (MVTR) performance and weather resistance. The edges of most of the existing assemblies are sealed and protected by an aluminum alloy frame and the silica gel or double faced foam adhesive tapes. However, in the application of the solar assemblies, not all of them need the aluminum alloy frame. For example, in the application of photovoltaic curtain wall, roof photovoltaic, photovoltaic street lamps or the like, the aluminum alloy frame will increase the weight and cost of the assemblies, and the mounting operation thereof is relatively complex.
Therefore, there is a demand for providing a product, such as an adhesive tape, which can be used as an alternative of the frame to seal the edges of the solar assemblies.